Remlingen, Lower Saxony
Remlingen is a municipality in the district Wolfenbüttel. Remlingen is close to Wittmar, which is an old village from miners in the Asse. There are 1992 inhabitants' of Remlingen in three villages. The mayor is named Klaus-Günter Warnecke. Grave from the Neolithic Age On the mountain Hoh there are significant grave arrangements from the middle Neolithic Age (approx. 3000 years B.C.), from a period in which the people were already established as farmers and cowmen in smaller, hamlet-like settlements. Residents owe this discovery to the Remlinger local native country orderly Norbert Koch whom in 1987 with one of his regular field celebrations struck in the near surroundings on special stone concentration. Only 10 years later a test excavation took place by employees of the former Brunswick district government which proved the existence of a poor chamber grave. Comparable neolithic arrangements are up to now, above all, from Sachsen-Anhalt and Thüringen famously, here and the following for Lower Saxony north resin foothills this grave type could be proved for the first time. The excavation of 1998 offered unique possibility to take insight into the life-style and the dead person's cult of a neolithic population. Then the life of the stone-temporal inhabitants developed hard and rich in privation from what the average life expectancy of about 30 years testifies. archeologist and anthropologist they helped themselves of the most modern technologies, they the digitized three-dimensional documentation of wall walls, stone records plaster and the rests of the charred rafter roof of the burial chamber as well as see all the findings enabled. To the west to east straightened adjusting of dead person's house " which can be assigned on the basis of typical vessels and decorated shards middle Germany Bemburger culture " was well-preserved ouch extraordinarily. With the still verge wall up to 50-cm-high from rocks foreign to place, the stone paving and the clearly recognizable rests of charred wood united of afallen down roof a good possibility to came up to the reconstruction of the wall chamber. The access occurred from east narrow side. On the left and to the right of this input area long bones and parts of heads from cattle were found. From the east and the following falls the ground ramps-like to the real funeral space from. Here are lying rests from at least and the following five persons as well as from other domestic animals, among other things from sheep / nanny goat and pig, reveal themselves. During at the beginning the whole chamber was used, other funerals occurred after the dismantle and burning down the arrangement only within the east part. In the western ones this was found most fully complet skeleton one few week-old Hundewelpens. The animal was deposited there together with a cup and a cattle lower jaw before the fire of the arrangement. By other evaluation, above all, the cellently preserved charred wooden beams offered the possibility to determine the species of wood of the used roof structure beside a C14 date and dendrochronology also. The osseous findings of people and animals were examined in the institute for zoology / anthropology of the University of Technology of Brunswick; as far as it the condition of the bones permitted, genetic analyses were also carried out. Special investigations of the plant leftovers preserved in the burial chamber delivered clues and evidence of the menu of the old Remlinger. Geography Remlingen is located c. 12 km southeast of district Wolfenbüttel, Lower Saxony, Germany. This village has three villages as an understructure, there are: * Remlingen (population 1,370) * Groß Biewende (pop. 372) * Klein Biewende (pop. 250) Asse For several hundred years, salt has been mined in the mountain range of Asse. One of these mines, Schacht Asse II, is now used to store low- and medium-grade radioactive waste produced by medicine and nuclear power plants. References External links * Samtgemeinde Asse Category:Wolfenbüttel (district)